jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Torosaurus
}} Torosaurus is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Torosaurus fossils are first unlocked on Isla Tacaño then excavated in the Lance Formation, Laramie Formation, Hell Creek Formation, and Frenchman Formation. __TOC__ History Working for the original Jurassic Park in 1993, Dr. Laura Sorkin discovered that Torosaurus is only an adult form of Triceratops rather than a distinct genus.jurassicpark.fandom.com, InGen Field Journal Description Among the larger ceratopsians, Torosaurus is similar in size and appearance to its relative, Triceratops. Torosaurus has a large bulky body, a wide, sweeping frill, and three horns; one on its snout and two above its eyes. The dinosaur's base cosmetic genome is mostly a pale grey with some dark grey markings on its back and light reddish spots surrounded by white rings on its frill. Unlocked midway through the main campaign, Torosaurus has average requirements and is otherwise relatively easy to take care of. Behavior Like all other ceratopsians, Torosaurus will engage in a death duel with large and medium carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus if provoked. Torosaurus is a somewhat social animal and requires at least one more of its own kind to maintain a healthy comfort level but otherwise has a low maximum social and population limit. Additionally, Torosaurus is capable of living somewhat peacefully alongside small carnivores such as Proceratosaurus and Velociraptor, only occasionally engaging in non-fatal territorial fights. Torosaurus will, as all herbivores do, socialize with others of its own species on occasion, but otherwise behaves very similarly to other ceratopsians. Paleontology Torosaurus was first named in 1891 based on two complete skulls and has been found throughout the North American continent from Texas to Saskatchewan. It was one of the last dinosaurs living in the Late Cretaceous prior to the KT mass extinction. In recent years, the Torosaurus genus has come under scrutiny as, since 2009, a study concluded that Torosaurus and Triceratops were the same dinosaur, with Torosaurus being a more mature form of Triceratops. This theory has been subject to much scrutiny in the following years but remains controversial and potentially disproven.bbc.com, Triceratops and Torosaurus dinosaurs 'two species, not one' Torosaurus is known for possessing one of the largest skulls of any terrestrial animal, measuring 9.1 feet (2.77 m) in length. Paleoecology The Torosaurus lived alongside a variety of other dinosaurs such as the armored Ankylosaurus, the ornithopods Edmontosaurus and Thescelosaurus, the pachycephalosaurs Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch and Dracorex, the ornithomimid Struthiomimus, the ceratopsian Triceratops, and the massive theropod Tyrannosaurus. In terms of its environment, it lived in a range of ecologies including subtropical inland and coastal regions, and semi-arid plains. Cosmetics Trivia *''Torosaurus'' was officially announced on June 4, 2018 through various pre-release media. *''Torosaurus'' means "Perforated Lizard", due to the fenestrae or ("window-like") holes in the elongated frill, which have traditionally served to distinguish it from the solid frill of Triceratops. *''Torosaurus'' appeared in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *There is a typo in the Torosaurus InGen Database entry where the date of discovery is incorrectly listed as 1981 rather than 1891. Gallery Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.08_-_22.10.26.17.png Herbivores.jpg ToroSpliffi.jpg Toro≤Ţhė Nebeský Mûž≥.jpg ToroItshappening.jpg toro2.jpg toro3.jpg BVrGTbO.jpg Indir4.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Isla Tacaño Unlock Category:InGen Database